Daddy Issues
by AnElegantSlytherin
Summary: A collection of fem!Harry and Snape stories. Feel free to suggestion things to write!
1. Chapter 1

**The stories I post on here will consist of fem!Harry (Hailey). Most of them will include guardian!Snape. I am currently in the process of writing a new story called 'Bent but not Broken' with Snape and Hailey. For those of you following my Merlin fic, I have completed the story, now it's all a matter of typing and correcting any errors.**

 **I don't really know where I was going with this story to be quite honest. Either way I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to suggest anything that I should write between Hailey and Snape. I am open to suggestions!**

"A costume contest? Has Dumbledore finally lost it?" Ron muttered, is eyes briefly scanning over the brightly colored parchment which read:

 _Halloween Costume Contest!_

 _In light of recent events, the staff and I have decided to host a costume contest this Halloween! You and your house will work together to create a single design to wear the night of Halloween. The winning house will win four hundred house points, and a chance to Pie one teacher of their choice! Be as creative and as spooky as you can!_

 _~Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore._

"I think it's a brilliant idea," George exclaimed brightly, drapping his arm over Hailey's shoulder. "Gryffindor is behind in the House Cup, and it'll bring a nice bit of rivalry between the houses." There was a murmur among the lions. Even Hermione had to admit it was a pretty good idea. With Umbridge on temporary leave, who could stop them from having a little fun? Merlin knew they all deserved it.

"Yes, but the problem is choosing a costume to wear. What are we going to dress up as?" Angelina voiced. "It can't be something cheesy. We need something creative that'll catch the teacher's attention."

"How about witches and wizards? Like the kind you see in fairytales?" A first year muggle born suggested. His group of friends shot him an unamused look. They weren't buying it.

"We are witches and wizards, stupid!" His friend groaned, smacking him upside the head. "We need to be _original_. We need to be _terrifying_!"

It was obvious the Gryffindor house was up for the challenge. They were determined to win the competition no matter what.

The next couple days passed by in a blur. It seemed Gryffindor wasn't the only one taking this competition seriously. All the other houses were huddled together, avoiding those who weren't in their house. Teacher could only watched with amused smirks as the students plotted away. The rivalry was more intense then Hailey imagined it to be. Even the Hufflepuffs were being more snarky than she had ever seen them before! Gryffindor was still struggling to come up with something. Many ideas were suggested, and all were ruled out. With Halloween only three more days away, the odds of them winning were looking slimmer and slimmer each passing second.

"Bloody hell this is impossible," a tired Potter muttered, rubbing her achy forehead. Why couldn't Transfiguration come naturally to Hailey? A defeated sighed escaped her lips. She pushed her books to the side and rested her head against the cool surface of the desk. Hailey briefly closed her eyes, tired from yet another long day. She didn't think she take another night of designing costume ideas with George. So Hailey had decided to crash at Snape's quarters.

What had felt like five minutes of slumber actually ended up being two ho`urs. Hailey hadn't realized this when Severus had come bursting into her room, well that was an exaggeration, to check up on her. The minute the door collided with the wall, and eyes meeting the black figure of her guardian, Hailey let out a yell and tipped backwards onto the wooden floor. And that was when the perfect idea struck her. God bless her genius brain! She would have to thank Snape later when she went down for dinner. Right now, she had some drawing to do!

The Great Hall was louder than ever before. All the houses were crowded together in their own corners dressed up in their costumes. Slytherin had decided to do 'The Living Dead'. And to be quite honest, their costumes were rather terrifying. Thank god for magic. Hufflepuff decided to sport Merlin costumes. Each and every one of them had a giant staff, white beards, and flashy robes that varied from stars to pineapples. Ravenclaw was an interesting bunch. Handfuls of the students were dressed as Edgar Allan Poe, and the other handful were ravens. Of course not a lot of the students understood the reference, but it was worthy attempt. But where were the Gryffindors? Many students believed that the house had given up. Dumbledore had sent McGonagall to retrieve her lions despite if they were ready or not. The night was young, but they still had no time to waste!

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of the house.

Then came the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly. The doors to the Great Hall were pushed open and out tripped Neville Longbottom with…an armful of cauldrons? The cauldrons fell the ground and rolled across the floor in all different directions. The boy looked absolutely terrified and looked around the room as if expecting someone to punish him.

"Oh no, oh no! Professor Snape is going to kill me!" The boy wailed, running around to pick up the cauldrons.

And it was at that moment 'Professor Snape' appeared behind him. But wait! How was Professor Snape in two different places at once? Well, that's because this one wasn't really Snape, it was Hailey Potter! The girl was dressed in black robes, sporting a black wig and a fake nose that exaggerated who they were going for. Two more students followed behind Hailey. No doubt it was Hermione and Ron. Then followed the rest of the Gryffindors. Each of them were dressed to look like Severus Snape.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" They all exclaimed, brandishing their hands wildly. The other houses could hardly believe it. What made it worse, or better, was when the Head of their House came swooping on in with her own Severus Snape costume. Everyone lost it. The room was filled with laughter and clapping. And Snape? He looked about ready to blow. No one was really focused on how red his face had become. Everyone was far too focused on the Gryffindors and their creativity.

Needless to say, the House of Lions did end up winning. Even Snape eventually came around and gave them credit. But that still didn't stop him from actually taking away ten points from Gryffindor. And who did they end up throwing a pie at? No one. They gave that winning to Snape.

"There is so much damn whip cream in my hair!" Hailey roared from the bathroom.

Severus Snape smirked, sipping at his tea. Maybe it was an eventful for everyone.


	2. Boy Troubles

**This takes place during the Fourth Book. Not much to say about this story really. Just something that popped into my head. Just something short. IDK. I like it.**

Hailey Potter wasn't like most girls at Hogwarts. Unlike most of the female population, Hailey was short, scrawny, and had the infamous Evans temper. She hardly cared about her appearance. Her hair was a wild mess that Hailey gave up on taming, and she just didn't see the point of sitting down to put on makeup that would only be washed off later. The young witch didn't are about impressing boys. Most of them would only date her because of how famous she was. Severus was quite thankful that Hailey tried to distance herself from relationships and focus on the more important things. He didn't have to worry about boyfriend, at least not yet.

"UGH!"

The chamber doors slammed close and the raven haired individual threw herself on the couch, tossing her ruck sack across the room. Severus, who had watched his ward plant herself on the couch, raised an eyebrow and leaned back into his own seat. The teenager looked absolutely defeated.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" He mused, crossing one leg over the other. Hailey briefly glanced up at the man with a scowl on her face before burying it back into a pillow, letting out another groan. Yes, she was acting like a three year old, but it wasn't fair! The Yule Ball was a week away and Hailey had no one to go with. She would gladly go by herself if it wasn't required that all champions were expected to have a partner. Her initial thoughts were to ask Ron, but the bloody prat had asked Paravtti to go!

"I hate my life…"

Snape had half a mind to comfort the frustrated child, but the other half wanted to chuckle at her distraught state.

"And so the melodrama begins-"

"Do you KNOW how hard it is to find a damn date?" Hailey quickly burst, no longer able to hold back the much needed rant. "McGonagall is expecting _me_ to show up with a date to the Yule Ball! It's unbelievable! Every boy has been taken, and I've been left with the smelly ones that only are about my fame and money!" She smacked herself in the face with a pillow, flopping to the floor. "I'd rather face ten Hungarian Horntails then go to that stupid ball. Not to mention the dress you let me pick is too revealing! Why would you let me choose a dress like that? She demanded.

"Hailey, the dress hardly shows-"

"Shh! You know nothing!" Hailey hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. She prayed Merlin would show mercy and smite her where she stood…or laid in this case. "It makes me look like a walking tooth pick. What boy wants to dress with a walking tooth pick?"

Severus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was exactly the kind of thing he wanted to avoid. And being Hailey's guardian required him to help. At that moment he also would have taken on a dragon. He couldn't help but wonder how Molly managed to raise seven children. At this rate Severus needed to start looking for Nursing Homes.

"Have you asked Mr. Weasley by any chance?" He asked.

"I was going to! Stupid git is going with someone else!"

"I do believe there are several Mr. Weasley's I could be referring to. To be more specific, one of the twins," Severus commented lightly. If memory served him correctly, just the other day he heard one of the twins complaining about how he didn't have a date to the Yule Ball.

"It would be too awkward to ask. What would I even say? Plus they're two years ahead of me! I'm only fourteen!"

"Hailey that's two years. Even I, of all people, do believe that a reasonable age gap."

"I don't," she muttered with a small huff. The professor smiled ever so slightly, rising from his seat.

"You're far too prude, just like your mother," he said.

"Good."

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS


	3. To Be A Woman

**This story was suggested by ActualWeed. As soon as I saw this, I had to write it. I hope you enjoy! This story takes place the summer of her Fourth Year.**

No one ever said raising a teenager was going to be easy. In fact, it was quite literally the hardest thing Severus has ever done in his life. So when Minerva confronted him about buying Hailey proper undergarments, he knew his life took a turn for the worst. Ever since Hailey's been eating properly, Severus had noticed some weight gain. She could still use several more pounds. But in _that_ particular area? He would have never guessed! He didn't take the time to stare at his ward's body. If Hailey needed something, she had full permission to have it owled to her. Unfortunately Minerva said this required special attention. Apparently Hailey actually had to be _measured_. Not only was it embarrassing for him, but it was extremely embarrassing for her.

Hailey insisted they use a muggles shop. She couldn't bare the shame of being spotted with her Potions Teacher in the Wizarding World searching for bras. Quite frankly, Snape was more than happy to comply. As if this wasn't embarrassing, their fitter only made things worse...

"Oh dear! This bra will simply not do!" Their over exuberant caretaker exclaimed after peering down Hailey's oversized shirt. The savior flushed red, ashamed to meet the eyes of her Professor who was just as equally red. Hailey squeaked upon feeling a pair of hands squeeze her chest. "Oh and you're still so little! Lord only imagines how small you were before! Come now deary, we'll find you some proper bras to support those little lemons for you!"

Lemons? Great, just great. Where was Voldemort when Hailey needed him? Or was it possible to Avada Kadavra yourself on the spot? Maybe it was worth a try…

"You really should pay more attention to your daughter's body," The caretaker, Alicia scolded. Severus looked taken back by the amount of attitude he was receiving. "And this bra! It looks as if it were glued together with leaves and twigs!" Alicia yelled, lifting up Hailey's shirt to the point where they were getting full view of what was happening underneath. Hailey stumbled away from Alicia's grip, tumbling backwards to cover herself. Snape had quickly shut his eyes. He really didn't need to see that. And that woman had no right to expose his ward in such a manner! Did muggles have no standards?

"Will you _please_ take her back and let this be over with," Snape demanded, slightly flustered. Alicia scoffed and proceeded to grab Hailey by the hand and drag her off to the fitting rooms. In the meantime, Severus needed to find some bleach and a cross to purify himself.

Getting measured wasn't as bad as Hailey expected. Alicia made it quick and easy. No hassle at all. After the measurement, Alicia was kind enough to help Hailey pick out some new bras that had plenty of support. She recommended brands that would give the most comfort for a growing girl her age. Together they found a total of five bras, each one a different color and pattern. Hailey had to admit, it was nice having something of her own to wear. She happily paid for her materials, earning a disapproving look from Severus. The ward and the Potions Master quickly left the shop without a second glance. Snape made a mental note to have Minerva take her next time, should there even be a next time.

"Well that was an eventful trip," Hailey declared after stepping out of the floo. "Look at all these nice bras I have!" She marveled, opening the plastic bag to show her guardian. Severus didn't look. He averted his eyes to the wall, color rushing to his cheeks. Hailey flashed him a sly grin. She could tease him forever about this.

"It feels really nice to have bras that fit. Now I won't have to worry about Angelina teasing me about how my boobs are going to pop out-"

"Good lord, Potter!" Severus exclaimed, covering his ears. "Have a little pride!"

"But I was just telling you about how my boobs-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" He snapped, brushing past her to make his way into his private studies. He was in desperate need to wash his tainted ears out.

"Aw, they're just boobs, sir!"

She heard the door slam, followed by a loud groan. It was at that moment Severus wondered why Hailey wasn't sorted into Slytherin. She definitely had the personality.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I literally have zero ideas for any Severus and Hailey stories. Feel free to suggest anything! I will try my best to write it up. All week I've been trying to think of something good to write. I am going to write another Halloween story between these two. It's going to be an AU story. Anyway, Happy Halloween! Stay safe and eat plenty of candy!**


	5. I'm a Potions Master, Not an Art Teacher

**I'm a Potions Master, Not an Art Teacher (5** **th** **year)**

 **This was a nice little prompt that I enjoyed writing. It was a lot of fun. Feel free to suggest more!**

Hailey had quite the eye, if she said so herself. Ever since the age of five Hailey had been able to pick up a pencil and draw something pretty decent. However the Dursleys had banned such nonsense and locked up any pencils or paper away from her. When Hailey was at Hogwarts, she happily picked up the old talent. It was something she kept secret until Dumbledore saw her drawing Minerva one day. He commented on the art work, and of course went he off and told every teacher of her hidden talent. Since then Hailey's carried around a sketchbook and pencil that Hermione had bought her.

"Sev."

There was no answer.

"Seeev."

Still no answer.

The now frowning teen groaned, rising from her chair with pad and pencil in hand. She walked over to where he sat and held the sketchbook in front of his face. He ignored it and pushed the book to the side, trying to focus on grading papers. Hailey now had a scowl on her face and forced it back in front of him.

"Help me," she demanded. "Or so help me I'll spell your hair hot pink right now."

That seemed to capture his attention quickly. Hailey smirked.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to draw him, and I have the base and all, but I need help with the shading,"

'What?' Was his first initial thought.

"I...suppose it could use more shading?" Severus replied, absolutely uncertain of what to say.

"Right, okay."

With that she returned back to her seat, at least for the next twenty minutes before she came to bother him yet again.

"Sev. I need help. I don't know how to shade his beard. His beard is white, but I don't get how to do it without making it look like I scribbled it in like a six hear old." Severus blinked, once again dumbfounded by the request. For Merlin's sake he was a Potions teacher, not an art teacher! Why on earth would this child come to him for help?

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly beat him to it.

"I get it! I'll be real wispy with my charcoal! Thanks, Sev!" She scrambled back to her seat, nearly tripping in excitement. Severus stared at his ward, wondering what kind of sugar she got into to make her this bubbly (and annoying). And then he remembered that the Dursleys had banned such nonsense in their house, once again destroying a part of Hailey's childhood. Now here they were, many years later trying to make up for lost time and loss of innocence. It was moments like these that made Severus realize that Hailey was more like Lily than James. There were also times that he had to look beyond that and remind himself that Hailey was just Hailey. Neither her mother or father.

His gaze softened. If this is what it's like to raise a teen, he was proud to say that he fully enjoyed the experience, even if Hailey had her moment of stupidity, recklessness, and self sacrifice (which seemed to be most of the time).

"Sir, what are you looking at?" Hailey asked, glancing up from her work to see him staring off into nothing. His snapped back into reality and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm looking it the future to see how many years I have left before you give me a heart attack one of these days," Severus replied. "I have at least another good three years." The teenager rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You're so weird."

"Indeed. "

"Well I'm going to grab something to eat," Hailey declared, sliding off her seat. "Should I start up the kettle?"

"Yes, please. Clean up after you're done." Hailey smiled, nodding her head. She walked off to the kitchen with a little hop gracing her step. Severus glanced over to see her sketchbook hanging on the edge of her chair. He stood up and grabbed it before it could fall over.

Hailey was very secretive when it came to her drawings. Like most artists, she always criticizes herself over minor things. He knew Hailey didn't like to show off her drawings. Severus understood that her sketchbook was the equivalent to a diary, so why was the temptation to look inside so tempting? Surely one peak wouldn't hurt...

His fingers seemed to move on their own at this point by opening up the cover. The first couple of pages were just a few sketches of still life or students. The next were of her friends and the one of Dumbledore, which he had to admit, were rather impressive. Severus's lips twitched into a soft smile just as a page of her book came out. He kneeled down to pick it up. To his surprise, right on the middle of the paper was a neatly drawn picture of himself reading. No doubt it had been drawn today. Hailey must have been switching back and forth between the two. What captured his attention the most was the title.

'Dad.'

That's all it said in bold letters. His fingers traced over the artwork and lump seemed to have formed in his throat. Upon hearing the kettle let out a high pitched whistle, Severus quickly returned the sketchbook back to its normal state. He sat down and lifted his book, making it seem like he hadn't even gotten up. Hailey returned moments later with a tray prepared with tea and biscuits. The both of them silently sat there in comfort as they day rolled on by.

Hailey didn't even ask Severus to return the drawing that was sticking out of his pocket. She knew he'd deny everything, and that made her happy.

...

"I forgot to draw your grey hairs."


	6. Adoption

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this story! Feel free to leave any suggestions! My newest fanfic 'Bent Not Broken' will be coming out soon. Basically it's a modernized Hogwarts with Hailey. So that means no magic, just Highschool drama and angst.**

Severus Snape was a spy.

Which means he had to keep his nerves in tact or else his cover could be blown. For years he had done things that could make any man or woman tremble and chicken out.

Adopting a teenager? Well that was a whole different story. His nerves were an absolute mess. All Snape had done this morning was pace around his room, frantically thinking about what he should do and how he should present theses papers to Hailey Potter. He had been her guardian for well over a year now, and during that time the two of them learned to get along rather well. In fact today officially marked his second year as a guardian. He had thought long and hard about this, and Severus realized that he had come to love Hailey like a daughter. Hopefully she felt the same way about him because he didn't think he could handle the rejection. In just a few minutes time Hailey would come downstairs to make breakfast for herself and a pot of tea for him. Then they would sit down. Hailey would then ask how he slept and Severus would ask the same.

Then he presented the papers to her?

Where was Album when he needed him...

Upon hearing the sound of Hailey's feet coming down the wooden stairs, Severus quickly hid the adoption papers under his newspaper. His nerves were definitely getting the best of him.

"Morning, sir," Hailey said, yawning as she immediately set to work on making breakfast, which mainly consisted of eggs, turkey bacon and a slice of toast.

"Morning," came his reply. Short and simple, just like any other day.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. It seems you managed to get some sleep yourself," Severus noted with a casual smirk playing at his lips. Hailey cast him a lazy glare, not admitting she did have a rather peaceful slumber. The bags under her eyes seemed to magically disappear and her hair was a right mess. Severus, on the other hand, looked as if he had gotten two hours of sleep.

"The same could be said about you," Hailey said rather sarcastically. "No offense, but the bags under your eyes may need a luggage check."

Hardy-har-har.

"With that tone I think I might assign you a weeks worth of detention when school comes around." Hailey rolled her eyes and brushed the comment off. His threats seemed to mean less and less every time he used them. She placed his tea next to his newspaper and sat herself down with her breakfast.

"You should seriously consider taking a nap, though. What did you do all night anyway?" Before Severus could reply, Hailey gasped. "Did you have a lady friend over?" She demanded. A horrified expression quickly replaced the bored look on Snape's face. "Oh my god did you do the do? You know...sex?" Hailey whispered softly, staring at her guardian wide eyed. She was only teasing him, and his expression was absolutely worth it. "Seeeeeeev give me the details! Was she hot? Or was she a butterface? Does she have-"

"HAILEY POTTER!" Severus snapped, quickly trying to shut his ward up. Hailey grinned, sipping at her orange juice. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath to cool himself down before he did anything he might regret. "You're imagination is far too wild. My love life is none of your concern."

"If you plan on adopting me, then yes it is," Hailey said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"No it- Wait what?"

How was it she possibly knew about the adoption? And how could she just sit there, talking about it so casually?

"Hailey how did you know-"

"How did I know that you planned on adopting me? You left the paper on your desk when I went to turn in some homework," she replied. "I saw my name on it."

"Ah..."

"You're bloody terrible at keeping things a secret," she teased.

No doubt about that. Did he really just leave it out in the open like that? What if someone else had saw? Specifically Draco.

"I see. And what do you think of the adoption?" The question left Severus's heart racing. This was it. Today is the day Snape either becomes the father of Hailey or remained her temporary guardian. The few moments of silence were agony. He could only hope she agreed.

Hailey felt conflicted about the situation at hand. Ever since she was little she yearned for some sort of adult figure she could look up to, and trust. Was Severus Snape going to be that guardian despite his position among the death eaters? The fact that he offered to adopt her in the middle of a war seemed risky. What if Voldemort found out? The consequences of this action just may be regretful. As much as Hailey wanted to sign those papers, she knew she couldn't. Just not yet. It was dangerous and she cared for Severus too much to put him in danger like that.

"I...I don't think it's a good idea," she then said confidently.

Did the temperature just drop, or was that Hailey just imagining things? She briefly glanced up at Snape, waiting to see his reaction. There was nothing, but his eyes said differently. Hailey felt as if she ruined everything in just a single minute. The relationship that they built, now destroyed.

"Understandable. I'm not exactly the fatherly figure, now am I?" Severus muttered, pulling out the papers with a shake of his head. Hailey watched in horror as the papers were set ablaze.

"No! Severus what are you doing!" She yelled, making a grab for the papers to put out the fire. "Idiot! What the bloody hell was that for?" Hailey demanded. She couldn't believe it!

"No point in keeping it if you clearly don't want to accept the offer," he replied rather coldly, sending shivers down Hailey's spine.

"I do want it you stupid old bat! Would just let me explain?" It was so typical of Severus not to listen. He jumped to conclusions way too fast.

"There is no need-"

"YES THERE IS!" Hailey cried out in frustration. Severus snapped his mouth shut, surprised by this sudden out burst. Hailey would never dare raise her voice like that to him in a million years. Now it seems he clearly upset his ward. Hailey quickly used the back of her sleeve to wipe away any tears that might have threatened to fall. "You're so _stupid_! Or course I want the adoption. More than anything in the world! But I don't know if you can tell, but Voldemort is kinda causing a war! I don't want to risk him finding out that his loyal servant adopted me!"

Severus should have known that might have been her reason. She always put others before herself, even her own relatives. The same relatives that starved her, that disowned her and treated the girl like a slave.

"Hailey you daft child…"

"Don't call me daft! You know if Voldemort finds out that he'll kill you in an instant. Even now you'd be in so much trouble." It was true, Severus had to admit that. The Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to strike him down without so much as a second glance. "I can't let you adopt me, not yet," she said quietly. "And I don't want some stupid piece of paper to determine our relationship. The moment you took me in is the moment I realized I had someone to look up to. What's signing a paper going to do? Change my last name, yeah, but that's about it." Hailey sighed, burying her head in her arms. She had a really bad headache now. Getting all worked up was the last thing she needed to do, not with Voldemort being able to see into her mind. She felt so vulnerable.

"I need to get to class," she then declared, rising from her seat. "We can talk about this later."

"Hailey-"

See you later," The young witch said, making her escape with the papers before Snape could finish his sentence.

"It's the weekend…" He said to no one in particular.

/×/×/×/×/

So things definitely didn't go as planned. Snape had the funniest feeling it wouldn't have gone perfectly, but he didn't expect it to go this badly. In all honesty he was quite relieved that Hailey only declined because of his safety, on the other hand the child worried to much about him. Worst of all he cared all too much about her. With Voldemort in the way, the adoption is far more dangerous than Severus would care to admit. Dumbledore needed him as a spy, but Hailey needed him as a guardian.

He couldn't let Hailey down, not like her guardians did, not like the countless adults did in her life. It was his job to change that. Not because he needed to, but because Severus wanted to.

The day passed slower than expected. Hailey didn't show any sign of returning, so Severus could only assume she was either in the Gryffindor common room or wandering around the castle. He hoped the second choice wasn't the case. So being the responsible adult he was, Snape hurried off to the Gryffindor's room to check.

He had found her fast asleep on the couch. The teenager seemed to be peacefully dreaming, which was a first. More often than not Hailey would wake up crying out for Severus because of a nightmare. He remembered a time when the child would set up a silencing charm to hide the fact she constantly yelled and scream in her dreams. Now things were different. Hailey came to Severus whenever she needed the comfort.

His fingers gently brushed away the stray hairs that blocked her eyes. She seemed to visibly relax at the contact and her eyes gently fluttered open.

"Sev'rus…?"

"It's me, do not fret," he muttered. "I came to see if you were all right. I was surprised to find you fast asleep and not getting yourself into any trouble," Snape teased. Hailey chucked softly, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't need anymore detentions with Umbridge. I just stayed in the common room all day trying to catch up on homework."

Another habit of yours you've seemed to develop," Severus noted, seating himself next to his ward. The witch smirked, sitting up on the couch.

Often when the two fought, Hailey would storm off to the common room and the first thing she would do is let out all of her frustration by doing homework. She claimed it distracted her mind and calmed her down.

"Yeah….at least it's not a bad habit. Could be worse." Severus could only nod in agreement. It was much better then her nail biting habit, that's for sure. He made a mental reminder to look up charms that prevent her from putting her nails in her mouth.

"I signed the paper," Hailey said, breaking the peaceful silence. This had caught Snape's attention. "But I'm not giving it to you. Not yet."

"I see…"

"When this whole thing with Voldemort is over, we can go to the Ministry together," she continued, glancing over at him to see his reaction. "Believe me, I've wanted nothing more than to have a parent of my own. You're the only one who really understands me."

Snape, from the beginning, didn't treat her like she was some celebrity. Sure, he had been cruel, but they sorted out their differences. He was the only adult figure Hailey could truly depend on, and that's what she wanted. She never meant to push him away. Hailey only wanted to protect him.

Best of all, he wanted to protect her.


	7. Sith Happens: Part One

**Sith Happens: Part One**

A/N: In which Hailey forces Snape to watch Star Wars, or I'm just completely obsessed with Star Wars at the moment. Set during the summer of her Fourth Year.

"So...I was digging around in attic."

Severus looks up from his paper, raising an eyebrow. It was no surprise the young witch suddenly found a new interest in his attic. He himself had no idea what treasures were to be found. It's been years since he's ever stepped foot in the blasted thing. Severus could only imagine the fungus and rotting rats sitting up there. The thought brought a look of disgust to his face. He made a mental note to make a trip up there to sanatize everything so Hailey didn't catch anything life threatening. Although he doubt Hailey would, considering she was possibly the cleanest person he has ever had the pleasure meeting.

He eyes the three VHS tapes now placed on the table, covered in dust, and partially faded. 'Star Wars' could clearly be seen despite how damaged the flimsy coverings were. Severus forgot he owned those, let alone movies in general.

"My cousin has seen these. They're really popular in the muggle world," she says, rocking back in forth on her feet. "I've seen snip it's from time to time, but I don't actually know what's going on."

"Naturally one would have to watch the films to understand what's happening." A small smirk twitches at his lips. "Am I to assume you want t watch one?"

Hailey nods her head, eyes glittering with excitement. At the Dursleys she would never get to watch a movie. She'd catch a glimpse at most before being shoved into her cupboard, or sent off to do chores. Snape, on the other hand, was far more lenient when it came to these things. Obviously she had chores, but they were simple and didn't leave her with giant bruises or gashes.

"Have you finished all your homework?"

Hailey nods again, now growing slightly impatient.

"Chores-?"

"Yes! And I cleaned my room, watered the garden and studied for an extra hour," Hailey exclaimed.

"How about-?"

"Sir!"

Her outburst caused him to snort in amusement before rising to his feet.

"All right, as long as you've completed everything. I suppose we can watch the film." Hailey almost had to stop herself from squealing in excitement. Not only was she going to watch Star Wars, but Snape was going to watch it with her as well. She couldn't help but wonder if he's ever seen the films. Well, why wouldn't he have? He did own them after all.

Hailey followed Severus into the living room. She sits herself down on the couch while he drags out an old box Television from the corner. Hailey wrinkles her nose at how dusty the thing is, and was half tempted to clean it. Severus was already one step ahead and vanished the dust with a simple wave of his wand. Once it notably clean, he places the tape in the VHS player and rewinds the movie. Hailey couldn't believe this was actually happening. Fourteen years, and finally she was about to see her first movie. It sounded a bit pathetic the more she thought about it, but it was better late then never. She hoped this film would live up to her expectations.

When finished, Severus takes his seat on the sofa the sat catty cornered beside the larger couch. A moment of eerie buzzing and the Television blasted the theme song, capturing Hailey's attention almost immediately. She adjusts her glasses to read the yellow wording now rolling past. A feeling of giddiness bubbles in her stomach. Severus briefly glances over her, eyeing how the young teenager was partially jumping in her seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He had to admit, re-watching the movies was certainly an interesting interesting experience. Severus had forgotten how entertaining the film truly was. However, what was more entertaining was Hailey's synopsis of the film.

"So basically this kid named Luke is whisked away by this old man called Ben, or whatever, and he meets some weed dealer with a giant Bear for a friend. They go to a Space Disco Ball where they rescue a princess and meet Space Voldemort. Then they become kamikaze pilots and blow up the Disco Ball."

Severus had to keep himself from laughing at the description of the movie. It wasn't the most accurate synopsis, but she hit the key points...sort of.

"I suppose that's close enough," he says with a small shake of his head. "Come along, it's getting late. You should be in bed."

"It's only nine, sir!"

"Yes, but let's not forget the Weasley's invited you to attend that blasted World Cup tomorrow. If you wish to go, I suggest you head to bed." Hailey's expression brightened up immediately. She had completely forgotten about the Quidittch World Cup. Hailey jumps to her feet and rushes off to the bathroom to ready herself for bed, humming the Star Wars theme song while doing so. Severus rolled his eyes with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Severus wasn't surprised to hear Hailey talking about the film the next morning to her group of friends. Arthur Weasley seemed delighted to hear more about these muggle movies, and even attempted to make plans with Severus for a day they could all get together and watch them.

To Hailey's surprise, her guardian had said yes. She couldn't wait for next summer.


End file.
